halofandomcom-20200222-history
McFarlane Toys/Series 1
right|200px ‘’’McFarlane Toys’’’ ‘’Halo 3’’ Series 1 action figures were released in March, 2008. The line was available through notable retailers such as Wal-Mart, Toys ‘R’ Us, Gamestop, FYE, and Spencer Gifts.http://www.spawn.com/toys/series.aspx?series=414 Campaign Master Chief The Master Chief action figure features game-accurate MJOLNIR Mark VI Battle Armor and the MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle. It is 5 inches tall, and has 18 points of articulation. The Master Chief sculpt differs from that of the other Spartans in this series due to the fact that it features no removable armor. The MA5C can also be attached to the figure's back via a peg which was included with the figure. The right hand on this figure is designed specifically to hold the Assault Rifle and differs from later releases. While the packaging specs indicate that this figure was supposed to come with a fragmentation grenade, this is an error as the inner-bubble contains no slot for the grenade to have been included. This figure is worth 10 Halo Points. Brute Chieftain The Brute Chieftain action figure features the Chieftain's updated ‘’Halo 3’’ armor and comes with a Gravity Hammer. It stands 7 inches tall, and has 15 points of articulation. It is the largest figure in the series. The bottom portion of the hammer is removable, which permits the Chieftain to wield it. The hammer lacks the hand guard present towards the bottom of the handle. The helmet on this figure is not removable and the face sculpt lacks a beard. This figure is worth 20 Halo Points. Jackal Sniper The Jackal Sniper action figure features the updated Halo 3 character design and comes with a Beam Rifle that may be stored on the figure’s back via the included peg. This figure stands 4¾ inches tall and has 16 points of articulation. It is one of the few McF Halo figures in this scale that includes peg holes in each of the feet which can be used with a standard sized disk base to aid the figure in standing. No base was included with the figure. It is worth 20 Halo Points. Cortana The Cortana action figure stands roughly 4 inches tall without base but nearly 5" tall with base. This figure is made of translucent plastic and features no points of articulation. The base is designed to mimic a holographic projection pad. Three blue LED's built into the front of the bace help to provide Cortana with a glowing appearance when lit. Batteries were not included. Currently, this is the only McFarlane Halo figure to feature any working electronics. This figure is worth 35 Halo Points. Grunt The Grunt action figure came in two versions, the orange Minor and the green Heavy Grunt. Each stands 3 3/4" tall, has 14 points of articulation and feature a removeable methane tank and mask and come with a Needler and Plasma Pistol as well as a peg for each weapon. The inner bubble for each Grunt was unique and had the figure at a different angle with a different weapon placement. The pegs included with this figure were not intended for use with the Grunt itself, but with other figures such as the Master Chief or other Spartans which could support storing the weapon on the leg. The Grunt is a confirmed short pack at one per case with the color chosen at random. Steve Hamady of McFarlane Toys verified that they were produced in equal numbers and that the original solication used by retailers to generate pre-orders for a Grunt Two-Pack was incorrect. This was due to the weight of an individual Grunt being on par with a regular figure while two Grunts would have required special packaging and been too heavy to be cost effective. Thus they were released individually. This figure is worth 35 Halo Points. Matchmaking Spartan Mark VI The Spartan Mark VI figures come in 3 colors, each standing 5" tall and featuring 18 points of articulation. They come with a MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle and a fragmentation grenade, plus two pegs. Each Spartan featured removable shoulder armor, chest armor and helmets that enables the Multiplayer Spartans to be customized. Additionally, they featured game accurate detail stripes on the right thigh and bicep with a "VI" stamped in the middle. All Series 1 Mark VI figures had yellow stripes. *The Red Mark VI is the mass release version of the figure and was available to all retailers. There is a variant for the Red VI on the inditial production run which features a thin stripe on the bicep and thigh with no stamp. *The White Mark VI is the specialty release version of the figure and was available only to specialty shops such as online retailers, comic book shops and stores such Spencers Gifts. Like the Red version it also features a thin stripe variant, however there were additional variants that had Steel colored shoulder armor rather than white. *The Blue Mark VI is a Wal-Mart exclusive version. There are no known stripe variants. Each Mark VI Spartan is worth 10 Halo Points Image:Halo3s1 spartanred1.jpg|Red Mark VI Prototype Image:Redspartan.jpg|Red Mark VI In Package Image:Halo 3 Series 1 - Spartan Soldier Mark VI Armor.jpg|White Mark VI Prototype Image:Whitespartan.jpg|White Mark VI In Package Image:Bluespartan.jpg|Blue Mark VI Prototype Image:Bluespartanmark6.jpg|Blue Mark VI In Package Spartan CQB The Blue and Steel CQB Spartan-II action figures features the same interchangible armor system and peg system for accessories as the other Multiplayer Spartans. They come with a Assault Rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade and have 18 points of articulation. *The Blue CQB is a Wal-Mart exclusive version and features white detail stripes. *The Steel CQB is a Gamestop exclusive version and features white detail stripes. The CQB armor is the only Spartan Armor in Series 1 to not have a mass release version, and to date the only versions to feature white stripes detail stripes. Each CQB Spartan is worth 10 Halo Points. Spartan EVA The Red EVA Spartan-II action figure features the same interchangible armor system and peg system for accessories as the other Multiplayer Spartans. It comes with a Assault Rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade and has 18 points of articulation. The Red EVA is a mass release figure that was available at all retailers. There were no other versions of the EVA armor in this series. This figure's helmet has been noted as being too small, however this was not discovered until after release. Future EVA figures featured the reviseds helmet, which is significantly larger. The Red EVA is worth 10 Halo Points. Trivia *This series was the first set of Halo action figures ever to be available at Wal-Mart. *This series along with the first series of vehicles were the only McFarlane Halo series to date that utilized a clamshell package design. *The Master Chief and Brute Chieftain from this series were rereleased in the Fred Meyer Exclusive Master Chief vs. Brute Chieftain Boxed Set. *The release of this series was almost 6 months after the release of Halo 3 See also *McFarlane Toys *McFarlane Halo 3 Series 2 *McFarlane Halo 3 Series 3 Category:Action Figures